Wishing on Invisible Stars
by Bellabrianne2011
Summary: Bella's cousin Justin comes to live with her and Charlie. Justin doesn't want to get close to anyone, but has a strange draw to Leah. Will Justin and Leah learn to accept who they are? Based right after Eclispe and before Bella's wedding.
1. Chapter 1

I, of course, do not own Twilight. It would be awesome if I did, but alas, Stephanie Myer owns it.

This story is based from Leah's POV as well as a new characters POV. It does have Bella and Edward in it but under third person.

This story takes place in Forks and La Push right before Bella is getting married. 

It's my first fan fic so I hope you all enjoy!

Wishing on Invisible Stars

Bella sat in her room listening to her Ipod.

Misery Business by Paramore played loudly in her ear as Bella wrote a page in her journal. She had decided to start considering what was to happen at the end of the summer.

Bella was getting married. Although she was only 18, she was extremely in love with Edward, her vampire.

Yes, vampire. A vampire that could suck her blood, break her neck, and kill her. However, Bella trusted he wouldn't. She trusted Edward with every part of her soul. Edward, as well as the rest of his family, were all vampires and had been for many years. Regardless of what Edward thought, she was going to be one of them sooner or later. She was hoping, no, demanding for sooner.

Marrying Edward was not what she worried about. She worried about the wedding. Bella had let Edward's spunky sister, Alice, design the wedding. Bella didn't have a say in any of it. Alice wouldn't let her. Bella knew Alice would come up with some extravagant event. Bella would have rather avoided all the attention and done a small wedding with just a few family members and friends. Alice wouldn't have that.

"Bella," Charlie, Bella's father, called up the stairs to her.

She just barely heard him over her music.

"I'm coming," she screamed back at him as she walked down the stairs.

"Bella, I just wanted to remind you that I'm picking up Justin from the airport when I get off work tonight," Charlie said.

Justin was Bella's cousin that would be staying with them for awhile. Apparently, he had gotten into some trouble in Chicago, and his mother, Charlie's sister, was sending him to Forks to live with them in hopes he changes his ways.

"Sure, Dad. I'll make dinner for three tonight," she said.

"That's my girl. I'll see you when I get home," he said.

"Okay."

Justin POV

I can't believe I'm going to Forks. I should have just left a long time ago.

My mother begged though. She cried, and I gave in. She wants me to change. She wants me to get out of all the trouble I've caused.

So, I am on a plane to Forks, WA, the green hell, in my opinion. I've been there a few times and I've hated it. It's too green. I'm used to sidewalks and concrete. This was green.

What my mother doesn't know, what no one knows, is no matter where I go, I can't change, no matter how hard I tried. I don't want to be like this. I don't want this, but I'm stuck.

No one can know what I really am. No one can see what I really look. I can't slip. I have to keep my blue eyes.

The plane lands and I get off and wait for my new hell to begin.

Leah POV

I wish I didn't have to see the thoughts of everyone in the tribe especially Sam's. I can't stand seeing Emily in his head all the time. It's killing me and turning me into a complete bitch.

I don't want to be like this. I didn't used to be like this at all. I used to be a nice person. What happened to me?

Well, Sam happened to me. I loved him. He's the only one I have ever loved.

But, I have to get over that now. He broke up with me for Emily, my cousin. I let him because he said he had no choice once he imprinted on her. He loved her not me. I needed to end this.

Sam called a meeting. I could hear his howl.

I quickly stripped off my clothes, phased into the wolf, and went to follow his orders. Welcome to my hell.

So that's the intro to the story. I'll have more later on with longer chapters. Please read and review. Tell me what you think!

~Brianne


	2. Chapter 2

**Yay for chapter 2! **

Justin POV

I stepped off the terminal in Portland and looked for Charlie.

I'm not even sure if I remember what Charlie looks like. It's been eight years since the last time I've seen him. Ever since dad died, we haven't had the money to go out to Washington, and since Charlie is the only sheriff in Forks, he doesn't get out much.

I'm not even sure why I looked for Charlie. I could have just left the airport and disappeared, never to be seen again. But, that would break mom's heart. I couldn't do that to her yet. Sooner or later it would have to happen. Sooner or later, I would have to break her heart. I'm just not ready yet.

I spotted Charlie in the back of the crowd. He waved at me, and I went over to him. He looked pretty much like I remembered him. He had a few more wrinkles and some grey hair now, but otherwise it was the same Charlie I remember from when I was 10. He smiled at me.

"Hey. It's been awhile," he said.

"Yeah," I said not really knowing what to say. Neither did him apparently, because he just stood there.

"Well, let me help you with your bags," he said taking my one suitcase out of my hands. I could have handled it. It wasn't like I was carrying much, just the one suitcase and my carry-on. He was being nice, and I wasn't going to fight it. I was going to start picking my battles better.

That is what got me into trouble in Chicago. It was my stupid temper that got the better of me a lot of the time.

I was in a small gang back home. It wasn't anything massive or even really threatening. But, those boys were like my brothers so I went along with it.

There was this kid at my high school that had something against me for some reason. He was from a different gang that was allied with the one I was with so he really had no reason for trying to get at me all the time. He just got on my last nerve everyday and on purpose.

We had been in fights before the incident, little ones that really didn't mean anything. Then one day it all went to hell.

I walked up to my locker and he came behind my pushing me into it. I pushed him back but didn't go any further. I had already been put on probation through the school and was told that if I had one more fight I would be expelled. I ignored him. He wouldn't have that and pushed me again. I pushed him back off of me still not really fighting him. He came at me again and pulled out a knife. If I hadn't been who I am, it probably would have sunk into my chest, but I was too fast. I pushed him back too hard, and he went through a window that was behind him. The school police came and held me down. He was sent to the hospital.

I was lucky that no charges were called up against me. They court decided it was in self defense that I pushed him after they found the knife, and it was an accident he went through the window. He went sent to jail. Even though I didn't do anything, I was still expelled from my school. So, my mom sent me to Forks.

I got my GED at least. I was almost done with school when I was kicked out so it wasn't hard to take the test. I promised my mom I would sign up for classes at the community college in Port Angeles. I wasn't happy about it though. I have no idea want I want to do, what I can do.

I am 18-years-old, and I still let my mother control me like this. All she has to do is cry or mention my father and I cave into whatever she wants me to do. I really think she's just lonely.

We walked out to Charlie's car.

Ugh! He brought the cruiser. Didn't he have another car?

I opened the front door of the car while Charlie put my stuff in the trunk. It was awkward. I didn't like sitting in a cop car like this. It made me feel like a criminal.

Charlie got in the car and silently started our way to his house.

*************************************

Leah POV

Jacob. Again, it's all about Jacob. I'm sick and tired of hearing about Jacob.

I phase and go all the way into the woods to talk about Jacob.

Can we all get over Jacob?

Yes, he is part of the tribe, and yes, he left to go on some quest to get as far away from Bella Swan even though he is only 17. Yes, his father misses him, but it was his choice. He made the decision to leave.

Sure, Quil and Embry miss him. They were his best friends. But why must we all obsess over Jacob?

If he wants to come back to the tribe, he will, and everyone will welcome him back with open arms like he was the prodigal son or something.

It's not that I don't care for Jacob. I do. It's part of this tribe, which means he's part of my family.

But, he did make this choice, and I don't see why we should try to talk him into coming back.

We really need a new topic.

I think part of the reason why we obsess so much is because of Sam. He seems to be on some trip or another to get him back, like it's his duty or something. Granted, he is the head of this tribe for the most part, but I don't think he needs to control everything we do. I think we need some sort of free will around here.

But, I guess it's not up to me. I'm just Leah, the only female werewolf in existence. Fun for me… Or not.

I have to deal with all the males and their "manly ways."

On top of that, I have to follow my ex-boyfriend around all the time. It's not that I want to. I would love not to have Sam in my head all the time. I would love not to see him and Emily together. I don't want to know how much he loves her.

He was supposed to be with me.

We were high school sweethearts. I loved him. I really did. He has been the only person I have ever loved. He loved me, too, until Emily came along.

Emily is my cousin. We used to be very close to each other. We were more like sisters than cousins. We did everything together when we were younger. Now, that's all gone. And it's because of a boy.

Emily came down to see me. I wanted to introduce her to my boyfriend, Sam. I shouldn't of. No, that's wrong. Sam and I weren't meant for each other. They were.

Sam imprinted on her the first time he saw her. The love he had for me was lost in that moment. Nothing in the world mattered except Emily.

I was crushed. My whole world fell apart that day.

I was going to marry him. I was going to be with him forever. It isn't like that now…

Now, I was the town bitch. I barked at anyone that looked at me wrong. I just quit caring after the Sam incident. But, I still have to be with Sam. I have to see him everyday. He's in my thoughts, my dreams. I just wish it would stop.

It's because I'm a werewolf.

After Dad died, something inside of me changed. I became even more bitter than I already was after that. Life was just trying to screw me over every chance it got.

I miss Dad. He always knew how to make me smile. All he would have to do was say one word and I would fall on the floor laughing. He was always so cheerful and loving. I miss that.

I don't think I could ever imprint myself on anyone. I think I'm too different. On top of that, I don't think I could handle the pressure. I don't think I ever want anyone.

Who knows?

I ran up the stairs to my room. I flopped on my bed and stared at the ceiling.

It was another long day.

**************************

**There you go, Chapter 2. I love reviews. Reviews keep me motivated to write more and to write quicker, too. Want more? Review.**

**Oh, and there really is a college in Port Angeles. It is Peninsula College. It looks really pretty. You can Google it. lol.**

**~Brianne**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! it's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own Twilight. I do own Justin though. He is my own character.**

Chapter 3

Bella

Bella had decided to make hamburgers for dinner since she really had no idea what Justin liked. It had been so long since she had seen her cousin. She really didn't know him and hadn't seen him since she was six or seven. Bella couldn't even remember what he looked like when he was seven, let alone now. She was hoping he liked hamburgers. Everyone likes hamburgers.

Bella could hear Charlie's car pull into the driveway. The doors shut.

Charlie walked in first followed by Justin. Justin had on baggy jeans with a black t-shirt and white Nike shoes. He had dark brown hair and the same brown eyes as Bella and her father.

"Hey," Justin said.

*************************

Justin POV

"Hey," I said to Bella when I walked in the door or the house.

"Hi," she said.

Well, I have to admit she was taller than when I last saw her. Granted, we were both seven. I never noticed until now how we have the same eyes. Charlie's got them, too. They had they same eyes as Mom. I guess I'll fit in that way.

"I made hamburgers," Bella said.

"Cool," I said. I didn't want to tell her I didn't eat hamburgers. She was nice to make them for me. I didn't want to be rude to my cousin.

"Here," Charlie said ushering me upstairs. "This is your room. You'll have to share a bathroom with me and Bella, but you do get your own room."

"Thanks."

The room was small, but comfortable enough. I didn't need much room. It had a twin size bed and off-white walls. A desk sat in the corner, and a dresser stood along the wall.

I put my bag on the desk and started to put my clothes in the dresser. Charlie had already left the room. That was the difference between him and my mom. My mom likes to hover; Charlie doesn't. Mom would have stood around asking me a million questions about whatever I was doing. She would have tried to put my clothes away from me or at the very least, told me where to put everything. But, that was how Mom was. I almost missed her. Did that make me a wimp to say that I missed my mother? I was 18-years-old for Christ sake.

Maybe it was because it had just been Mom and me for the past eight years. We took care of each other. I worried about her sometimes. She could be so spacey.

Mom was really good at locking herself out of the house or her car. I had to break into our basement window once, because she had went out to work on the garden and left her keys in the house. That was about a week after I broke into the car to get her keys out. From then on, I always carried spare keys to everything. I don't know what she would do now that I was in Forks.

I went down the stairs again. The food was on the table, and Bella and Charlie had already sat down. I sat with them. Neither one of them really said anything. They were both in their own little worlds. I wasn't used to this. Mom usually talked my head-off. This quiet was strange, so I decided to change it.

"So, Mom tells me you're getting married, Bella," I said. Oops. Apparently, I should have picked another topic because they both kind of gave me an evil look.

"Yeah," Bella said. "Edward and I are getting married in August."

"So, Edward, huh? That's an old fashion name. Is he good to you?" I said.

"Of, course. He loves me and I love him," she said. I don't think Charlie thought so. He kind of cringed when she said that.

"Well, that's good," I said not really knowing what to say.

"You'll have to meet him before the wedding," Bella said.

"Yeah. Sure."

Quiet.

"How was your flight?" Charlie asked.

"It was fine. We didn't have any problems," I said.

"Yeah, your plane was right on time," Charlie said.

"Yep."

Quiet.

"How's your mother?" he asked.

"Ok, I suppose. Well, I guess she will be ok. She cried when I left, but then I am her baby," I said.

"Cathy has always been like that. She worries about you," Charlie said.

"She worries too much sometimes," I said. "I told her I would call her tomorrow and check up."

"Good idea," he said.

Quiet.

"Don't you like hamburgers?" Bella asked.

Crap. I forgot to eat them.

"Yeah. I'm just not hungry. It's been a long day," I said.

"Oh, I see," she said.

Quiet.

"Well, I'm off to watch the game," Charlie said getting up from the table.

"Who's playing?" I asked.

"The Mariners vs. the Indians."

"Oh, please tell me you are a Mariners fan," I said.

"You better believe it!"

"Good because I would probably have to leave right now if you weren't."

"Well, Come on. Sit and watch it with me."

I followed Charlie into the living while he turned on the game. We talked baseball for awhile, and it made me a little more comfortable to be here.

"Hey. I am going down to La Push tomorrow to watch the game. Sue Clearwater is having a cookout. Do you want to come? There are a lot of boys your age on the reservation, too. It might give you something to do," Charlie offered.

"Yeah, I'll be there." Hmmm… It should be interesting.

*******************************

Leah POV

I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing. I just kept thinking about my life and where it has ended up.

I just graduated, and I have no idea what I want to do next. I guess for the moment I'm stuck here with the tribe. Maybe I'll sign up for classes at Peninsula for the fall, not that I really know what I would do. I haven't really thought about it.

When I was I was younger, all the other kids seemed to know what they wanted to do when they grew up. There were the astronaut kids, the "I'm going to be president" kids, the teacher kids, and the firefighter kids. I always hated that question. I always made up some career even though I knew that's not what I wanted to do.

I was really lost in high school. Everyone was applying to different colleges. I still didn't know what I wanted to do, so I had a hard time choosing colleges. I applied to few but had no real luck picking one.

Then a few months ago, everything changed.

My father died. I was close to him. I was definitely a daddy's girl. When he died, I felt like I had lost a part of myself. That's when I began to change.

It was painful the first week or so. My body was stretched. I grew fur and long claws. It was rough especially since I didn't know what was going on.

Then I started to hear the thoughts of others in the tribe. They started to reassure me that this was all going to be ok. They told me the legend of our tribe once again and how we were turned to wolves to fight the Cold Ones.

I could hear Sam's thoughts and Paul's and Jacob's. They would fight back and forth like brothers, like family. I almost wanted to be a part of it except Sam was the leader and I was the only girl.

The others didn't understand what I had to go through as much. I was different from everyone else because I was a girl.

I saw their dreams. They dreamed of girls and sex and cars and being men. I saw all of it in my head, and it drove me crazy.

One night, I had turned as well as Sam and he was thinking of Emily. He was thinking of kissing her and touching her. He was thinking of her naked and his body lying against hers. He starts kissing down her body until…

Ugh! It put chills down my spine.

I wanted to gauge out my eyes right then. I didn't need to see my ex and my cousin together. I didn't need to see them having sex. Yet, I couldn't get rid of it. As long as I was part of the tribe, I had to deal with it. I have to see all their thoughts in my head every time I phase.

Why did they think I was bitchy all the time?

Sometimes, I put thoughts into their heads that would make any guy squirm.

I would think of my period and cramps. I would think about how I needed tampons. If I was feeling really mean, I would think of some guy naked. It would drive them crazy. They deserved it. There was only one of me and so many of them, I had to do something to show I wouldn't take their crap.

It made them hate me. I could see it in their thoughts. Most of them wished I would just go away. They wished I would quit phasing and leave the tribe.

It's not like I haven't thought of that either. I don't know how many times I thought about going somewhere else. I wouldn't mind going somewhere a little sunnier. It rained so much here.

I've thought about stopping the whole phasing thing. I would give up being a wolf and having all that speed and strength if my thought could be my own. I would love to be the only one in my head.

The clock read 2:00 a.m. I still couldn't fall asleep.

I got out of bed and stood next to the window. It wasn't raining for once. I decided I needed some fresh air. I slowly opened my window and climbed out. I walked behind a set of trees and striped my clothes off. I tied them loosely to my leg with a piece of leather rope. I relaxed, and let my body phase into the wolf.

The wind blew through my hair as I ran. I loved running. It was the one thing I did that no one else on the tribe could beat me at. I was the fastest wolf in the tribe.

The woods flew past me as I went deeper into them. Being the wolf heighten m senses. I could see far around me and hear for miles. And the smell, the smell was amazing. The mix between the soil and the leaves made it almost magical. Then there was that other smell.

Wait. That smell shouldn't be there. It was our land and that smell wasn't allowed on the reserve. It was a sweet smell, a smell of a Cold One, a vampire.

It wasn't the Cullens though. I knew there scent. This one was one I hadn't smelled before. That bad thing was I almost liked the smell. I never liked the smell of vampires. Their smell made me sick.

This smell was different. It smelled of sweet oranges and cinnamon, yet it was unmistakably a vampire. Maybe I was just tired. Maybe that's why I like it.

I followed the scent around the edge of the reservation. It was getting stronger, newer.

Quil and Embry began to run along my side. They were on duty that night and had picked up on my thoughts. They could smell it, too.

"_Who do you think that is?"_ Quil thought.

"_That's not one of the Cullens," _Embry thought.

The smell weaved through the woods. Then we could smell the animal. It was dead; all the blood sucked from it.

"_Maybe, we were wrong. Maybe it is a Cullen," _Quil thought.

"_The Cullens are really good about staying off the land. Besides, this smell is different," _Embry said.

"_It is someone else, but it looks like they suck blood from animals like the Cullens," _I thought.

"_Maybe, the Cullens added on another member," _Quil said.

"_No, I don't think so. This is someone else," _I said.

The smell led through the woods until it suddenly disappeared.

"_We lost it," _Embry thought.

"_We couldn't have lost it. That's impossible. It's just weird," _Quil said.

"_We need to shows this to Sam," _Embry said.

"_Ugh! Why Sam?" _I thought.

"_I know you don't like Sam, but he is the leader of this tribe and he must know what was going on," _Quil said.

"_Fine. Run to Sam like everyone else," _I said.

Quil let off a howl in hopes Sam would hear it and wake up. We waited.

"_What do you mean it disappeared? Are you sure you looked over the whole area?" _Sam said after reading are thoughts of what had just happened.

"_Yes. You don't believe us?" _I said.

Of course, he would doubt us, doubt me.

"_I do not doubt you, Leah. I just want to make sure I know the whole story," _Sam said.

I hate the whole reading my mind thing.

"_It was strange how it disappeared. It was like it just vanished in thin air,"_ Embry said.

"_He couldn't have just vanished. That's impossible," _Quil said.

"_I don't know about that. Maybe it has a special a special ability or something like the Cullens," _Embry said.

"_Like what? It can fly?" _I said sarcastically.

"_I think Embry might have a point," _Sam said. "_Whatever it is might be stronger than we think. We need to watch our borders. We will increase parole he next few days in case it comes back."_

I left after that. I didn't want to be around Sam anymore than I had to. It was bad enough I had to be around him tomorrow at that game thing mom is having tomorrow. Most of the tribe will be there. Mom wants me to go, so I'll go but only for a little while. I'm not staying the whole time.

It was going to be interesting…

*******************************

**I was on spring break so I started chapter 4 as well. It will be up pretty soon!**

**~Brianne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, it took Longer than I thought. I've had too much to do. But, here it is:**

Chapter 4

Bella and Edward

The clock read 4:00 a.m.

Edward lay next to Bella in her room as she slept. The only thing he enjoyed about staying awake all night was he got to watch Bella sleep and hear her talking in her sleep, which she did often.

"No more, Alice. I don't want a life-size sculpture of us. We don't need that," Bella said in her sleep.

She was just worried about the wedding. That is what most of her dreams have been lately.

Edward heard something. It sounded like someone was sneaking into the house. Edward stood up carefully and walked into the hallway. It was quiet again, but he felt the need to check on the house anyways. He wanted to make sure Bella was safe. He was extra careful after what happened with Victoria a few weeks back.

The door to the guest room was closed tight. Bella had told Edward her cousin was staying with them. Maybe, he was overreacting again. Maybe it was Justin that made the noise.

Edward slowly and quietly opened the door to Justin's room. Justin was sleeping. Edward shut the door back and went to look through the rest of the house.

Nothing.

Everything was shut tight and calm.

Justin or Charlie must have moved Edward decided. He went back to join Bella in bed.

**************************

Justin POV

The clock read 11:30 a.m.

The game wasn't supposed to start until one, but the pre-game show was on at 12:30, and Sue Clearwater was starting a barbeque around noon.

I guess everyone in the tribe was really close. They were so close they did everything together apparently. So, a lot of the reservation was going to be there. Personally, that's a little weird for a whole town to be that close, but then I'm from Chicago which has a few million people versus the reservation which probably has less than 100 people.

I think Charlie was hoping I would meet some people there my age and make friends. There were quite a few boys my age on the reservation, Charlie told me. I don't know. Maybe it might not be bad thing to make a few buddies I could hang out with. I figured I needed to do something to past the time since there was nothing to do in Forks. Although, the woods were nice around here.

Bella wasn't coming with us. She wasn't a sports fan and was hanging with her fiancé at his house.

We rode in Charlie's cruiser again. I really wished he had another car. They have that red truck in the driveway, but that was Bella's truck, and I think it was wasn't working. Bella's fiancé, Edward, picked her up in his silver Volvo. I didn't see him.

We drove up to the small house. There were quite a few cars sitting outside already. I wasn't sure how everyone was going to fit in that house.

We walked up to the door, and Charlie knocked. A tall, Indian woman answered the door. She wasn't bad looking for her age. She had black hair that went halfway down her back. However, she had sad eyes and a few gray hairs like she had seen tragedy recently.

"Hello, Charlie. Beer's in the fridge and the boys are watching Sports Center in the living room. Food should be done in a little while," the woman said as we walked into the house. "Oh, and you must be Justin. I'm Sue."

"Hi," I said.

"Some of the boys your age are out back unless you want to hang out with the old boys in the living room," Sue said.

"Thanks," I said. She was nice.

I headed out the back door she had pointed to. The guys were playing basketball at a hoop on the garage. I could see why they were playing basketball. They all looked almost seven feet tall and it was nothing for them to jump up and dunk the ball. There was an odd smell in the air though. Maybe there was a dog nearby.

I stood there watching until one of the guys came over to me. He looked younger and was slightly smaller than the other guys, he smiled at me.

"Hi! I'm Seth Clearwater. You must be Charlie's nephew," Seth said holding out his hand.

"Yep. It's Justin. Justin Rockson," I said shaking his hand. He had a strong grip for a boy.

"Cool. Where are you from?" he asked.

"Chicago."

"Is it big?"

"Yeah. It's pretty big, a lot bigger than hear."

Seth laughed.

"Well, that's not saying much. We are barely on the map," he said.

"Yeah, true. Chicago is a lot bigger than this place," I said.

"I'll have to show you around the reservation sometime. I'll take like ten minutes," Seth said.

"Sure."

Something smelled good. Something smelled really good. It smelled like the vanilla and cinnamon and some sort of flower.

I turned and my heart stopped. The most beautiful woman I had ever seen stood behind me.

******************************

Leah POV

The clock read 12:30 p.m.

Everything in the world just stopped except for him. It was as if a million cords of light were linking me to him. Nothing mattered except for him

And he was beautiful. His dark eyes looked deep into my eyes as if he knew me his whole life. I have never loved brown so much in my entire life.

I felt like the world had been lifted off my shoulders. All the pain I had had from the last few years vanished at the first sight of him.

Sam no longer mattered. I no longer wanted him. I no longer felt the pain he had caused me. I no longer resented him because I knew what it was like.

I was in love with this man, and I had no idea who he was.

"Earth to Leah," Seth said.

"Huh? OH! Sorry," I said blushing.

"It's ok," the man said smiling.

God, that smile! I could live off that smile!

I just stood there smiling like an idiot. Say something, dumbass! You look like a retard!

"Hi," I said. God, I was a dumbass.

"Hi," he said looking at me curiously.

"This is my sister, Leah," Seth said. "And this is Justin Rockson. He's Chief Swan's nephew."

Justin held out his hand and I took it. I shock ran through his hand into mind. I just stood there holding his hand. He didn't let go either. He just looked at me.

Seth was clueless as to what going on. He had no idea what had just happened. He just stood there talking away.

The others must have known. Jared came over to take them hm. He must have caught on by the way I just kept staring at him.

Note to self: Must look away before he sees how stupid I look.

But, it was so hard. I was like a mosquito to a lighted bug zapper. He's so beautiful; I couldn't look away no matter what the punishment would be.

We were alone.

"It's Leah, right?" he asked.

"Yep. And you're Justin," I said trying to appear like a normal human being, not that I was normal.

"Your brother is really nice," he said.

"Yeah. He's a good kid, but he talks too much sometimes," I said.

He laughed. "He seems like the type of kid who would."

I laughed.

"You have any siblings?" I asked.

"Nope, it's just me and my mom," he said.

"I have Seth, which really isn't bad."

"Yeah, I always wanted a little brother."

"You can share mine," I joked.

"I might just have to take you on that offer," he laughed.

"How long are you in town for?" I asked.

I wanted to know all that I could about him, so I just kept asking him questions.

"I don't know, yet. I promised my mom I would stay here for awhile."

That was good.

"Where you from?"

"Chicago."

"You like it there?"

"Sometimes."

"What did…"

"What's with all the questions?" Justin laughed.

"I don't know. I'm sorry. I think I must get it from my brother," I said. Now I was embarrassed.

He laughed again. "Well, in that case…Got any other siblings?"

"Nope it's just Seth."

"Where are you from?"

"Here. I've never left."

"Ever plan on leaving."

"Someday."

"Me, too."

"My turn. What's your favorite restaurant?"

"Giordona's."

"What's that?"

"It's an awesome deep-dish pizza place in Chicago."

"We don't have one of those here."

"That's not a question."

I laughed. "I know that. You didn't say I had to say a question."

"I guess you're right. But, it's my turn anyways," he said. "What is your favorite color?"

"Brown."

"Brown? Why brown?"

I didn't want to tell him it was because of his eyes.

"Because it's not green."

"Seen too much of it?"

"Have you seen this place? All it is is green."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

"What brings you to Forks?" I asked.

"My mom sent me off to stay out of trouble. She figured I would have to if I was miles away and lived with a cop," he replied.

"Did you like Charlie?"

"For the most part, I like Bella, too. They're quiet though."

"Don't like quiet?"

"My mom was never quiet. Chicago was never quiet."

"Food's done," My mom screamed from the backdoor. "Better hurry because the game's starting."

Everyone began to run to the door.

"One more question?" Justin asked.

"Sure," I said.

"Are you seeing anyone?" he asked.

"Nope. You?"

"Nope."

"Want my number?" I bravely asked.

"Sure."

*******************

**I like Leah in the series. Yeah, she's a bitch, but she's a strong woman that won't take crap from anyone. I like that. The sad thing about her is she never really got a happy ending. Everyone seemed to get what they wanted in the end of the series except her. I wanted to give her a happy ending, too. That doesn't mean there isn't going to be drama. Life is full of drama and Justin and Leah are going to see it. But, that's for later chapters. :)**

**R and R**

**~Brianne**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, yay! Chapter 5! Sorry it took so long. School has been ruling my life lately but the semester's almost and summer is almost here so it's all good.**

**Once again, I do not own Twilight. I do own Justin, though. He's my character, coming from my head. Leah, however, isn't. I just want to help Leah out a little bit.**

******************************

Chapter 5

Justin POV

Leah was awesome.

I spent the whole day talking to her about everything. I don't remember every laughing so hard. I was so into her, I don't even know who won the game.

Leah was different from everyone else. She wasn't like those snobby girls back home that only wore slutty clothes because they wanted some. Leah wore jeans and a t-shirt. There were even holes in her jeans, and they didn't look like those expensive-ass designer ones that put the holes in for you. Hers were genuine.

She was genuine. Everything she said was so real. She told me the truth about everything. I could just sense that about her.

I was drawn to her, her smell, her voice, her smile. And she was gorgeous. Her black hair fell down her back, and her eyes were so dark, they were dark, too. There was a sparkle to them though that made me think she peering into me, that she knew who I was.

I liked her.

I don't know if I really should like her, if I could like her.

Leah was here with her tribe. That's where she belonged.

I wasn't going to stay in town for too long. I didn't want to hurt her. I didn't want to cause her pain.

God, why did I have to have such a conscious? Why couldn't I just date her without having all these feelings that I'm going to kill her or something? Why couldn't I just be a normal guy?

My life would be so much easier.

I don't usually date. I haven't actually had a girlfriend in about three years. I mean there was this girl I fooled around with, but she didn't mean anything to me, and I didn't mean anything to her. I found out from a friend of mine, that she was fucking some other guy. It didn't bother me other than I knew I didn't know where she had been, and it kind of creeped me out. So, I told her I couldn't see her anymore.

It wasn't like I couldn't get a girl either. I had a lot of girls all over me. None of which I ever wanted to date. They were all they same. They all had the same highlighted hair and wore the same ridiculously small clothes. I didn't want that.

I wanted a real girl. I wanted a girl who could hold a conversation longer than two minutes. I wanted a girl who didn't pine over _The Hills _or _Gossip Girl. _ I wanted a girl who wasn't obsessed with the way she looked. That she wouldn't care if I saw her in her sweats with no make-up on.

Leah didn't wear make-up. She was a natural beauty.

Why did I have to like her so much? Why did I have the urge to call her even though I only saw her a few hours ago? She was going to be the death of me.

What was I going to do?

I picked up my cell phone and held it in my hand. I could call her and have another conversation with her. I did really want to talk to her again.

I could wait until tomorrow to call her. That choice might seem a little less desperate.

I could wait for her to call me, if she ever did.

Or I could just not call her and forget the whole thing. That would probably be the smartest answer. Except, I knew I would never forget her. Something about her just drew me into her. She wouldn't leave my mind. I could see her, smell her… still.

God, I was hopeless…

Ok, so I called her.

The phone rang… and again… and again…

What was I doing? I was so stupid. It rang again, and I was just about ready to push the off button…

"Hello?" Leah answered. Crap! There was no going back now.

"Hey," I said. "Hey, it's Justin from earlier." Wow, I was a dork…

"Oh, hi, Justin. What's up?" Leah asked. God, her voice was nice.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you this joke I had heard," I said. What was I doing? Ugh! I hate myself.

She giggled. "And what was that?"

Quick! Think of a joke…

"Uh… Two muffins sit in an oven. The first muffin says, 'Man, it's hot in here.' The second muffin looks at the other muffin and says 'AHHHHH! A TALKING MUFFIN!'"

Silence…

Oh, shit. I probably just messed that up.

She laughed, loudly and for a long time.

"That's a good one," she said. "That basically just made my day."

"Well, I'm glad I could help," I said.

"Ok, but it's my turn. Why wasn't Cinderella good at tennis?"

I laughed. "I don't know. I give up."

"Because she kept running away from the ball!"

Man, she was cute.

"That's a good one, too."

"It was the only one I could think of. It was a joke I heard one of the kids on the reservation tell," Leah said. "But you probably think I'm a loser now."

"Nope. Not one bit."

"Well, that's good then," she laughed.

" Hey. Are you doing anything tomorrow?" I asked.

"No, why?" Leah said.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tomorrow?"

"Like a date?"

What was I thinking? She doesn't want to see me. I've only known her for a few hours.

"It doesn't have to be. We can go as friends if you want," I said trying to save myself.

"A date's good. What time do you want to go?"Leah said.

"6:00 ok?"

"Yep, sounds great!"

"I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yep. Tomorrow."

*******************************

Leah POV

I was standing in the mess I call my room, trying to figure out what to wear. I had nothing to wear that was good enough for him.

God, why couldn't I be a girl? All I had was jeans and t-shirts. All I did was hang out with guys. What choice did I have?

I scrambled in my closet looking for anything I could wear on a date.

Aha! I found a jean skirt my mom had given me a few years back. I had never worn it. It was short and dark. I put it on. Wow! It did look good. My mom was right.

I finally found a red cami and wore a black jacket over it.

Well, I didn't any own make-up so I wasn't wearing any of that, and my hair fell straight down my back. I brushed it at least/

I kind of looked like a girl. That's a start, I suppose.

There was a knock at the door.

Shit! He's here! I hurried to go to the door, but Seth beat me.

"Hey, man," my brother said as Justin walked through the door.

God, he was gorgeous. He was wearing a slightly wrinkled, black polo and a pair of jeans. His shirt was tight against his body.

Justin smiled when he saw me. Those wonderful brown eyes of his lit up and glittered in the light. I was hooked on the gold specks.

"Hey, Seth. How's it going?" Justin said.

"Oh, I'm pretty good. I'm just going to be hanging out with the guys," Seth said. "Where are you and Leah going?"

"There's this carnival in Port Angeles. I thought we'd go there," Justin said. I smiled at him. That was a neat idea.

"Yeah, sounds great. Well, I'll see you later, Seth," I said as I headed towards the door.

Bella's truck sat in the front of my house.

"I had to borrow Bella's truck. She was going out with that fiancée of hers anyways. I haven't had time to look for a car yet," Justin said.

"That's cool. The truck's fine," I said.

"Yeah, but it's not mine, and it is as slow as all get out. I'd like something a little faster, something with a little more pick-up," he said.

"You like going fast?" I asked.

"Probably too much, but my reflexes are good. I've never gotten a speeding ticket or been in an accident, though."

"Well, I guess that's ok then. I like going fast, too."

"Yeah, it just really lets me think about things clearer, you know? I can see everything so much better if I'm going a hundred miles per hour."

"I drive to not think. I can just concentrate on the road and don't have to think about anything else."

"Well, I guess that's just how we're different then," he said.

I laughed. "Yeah, I guess so."

"So, the carnival is ok, right?" Justin asked.

"Yep. Sounds fun to me. I haven't been to one in years," I said.

"Yeah, me nether," he said.

"Well, what's your favorite ride?"

"It has to the Skydiver. It's the one that looks like Ferris wheel, but you can spin the little cage you are in. I like going upside-down. What about you?"

"I'm a Scrambler fan. I know it's lame, but it's been my favorite since I was a kid. There's something about it that makes it fun."

"It's not lame. That's probably my second favorite ride," he said.

We pulled up to the carnival. It was small, but brightly lit. I could see the Ferris wheel in the background.

Justin paid $2 to park in an open field, and we walked to join the people already walking around at the fair.

"What is your favorite carnival food?" Justin asked.

"Elephant ears. Why?" I replied.

""I'll be right back. Stay here," Justin said as he disappeared into the crowd. I waited and about a minute later, Justin comes back with a large plate of Elephant ears covered in powdered sugar. I took a bit of the warm, fried dough. It was delicious.

I laughed. "Thank you," I said. "You want some?"

"Nah. I'm good, but thanks anyways," he said.

"Ooo, more for me then," I said, taking a large bite. He laughed.

"Yep, more for you."

We passed the game venders and stopped by that game were you battle to win a prize by shooting a water gun in a hole.

"I bet I can beat you," I said.

"You're on," Justin said.

The two of us sat down, and Justin paid for the game.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" screamed the vender.

I held the trigger on my gun as hard as I could. I put it in the little hole. Justin and I were back-to-back. But, the buzzer went off, and he won.

Justin picked out a little blue bear and handed it to me.

"I want a rematch," I said, standing up to pay for another game.

"Fine, but I'm just going to win again," he laughed.

The game started again, and I tried all my might to win. The buzzer went off. I won! I picked out a small grey wolf and handed it to Justin.

"So, ha!" I explained.

"You win," he laughed putting his arm around me.

Wait… His arm is around me. His arm is touching me. His arm… Yeah, his arm… Wow. He has to like me.

We continued to walk through the area until we reached the carnival area. They had both our favorite rides, so we bought tickets and stood in line.

I had never been on the Skydiver before. That was kind of intense for a carnival ride. It could had been the fear, though, that the door to the cage we were in was going to fling open at anytime. How much can you really trust an old, smelly carnie? But, nonetheless, we lived and then ran to get in line for the Scrambler. It spun, and we laughed as the 13-year-old girls behind us screamed. There really is nothing scary about these rides. We rode more rides until we each had only one ticket left.

The Ferris wheel cost one ticket, so we decided to ride it as our last ride. We sat next to each other and the ride rose into the air. Justin put his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned my head slightly his. He grabbed and held my other hand as we looked out over the area.

"Can I see you tomorrow?" Justin asked.

"Yeah, I'd like that," I said.

We stopped at the very top as they let more people on.

"Hey, Leah," he said.

I looked at him.

"I know this seems really soon, and we haven't known each other that long, but there is something about you that draws me to you. I don't want to be with any else, just you. I want you to be my girlfriend, and I don't want you to see anyone else. I know I probably just ruined everything and…"

"Justin, I'll be your girlfriend," I interrupted him. "Just yours and no one else." He looked at me in amazement and then smiled. He pulled me closer to him as the ride ended.

The ride back to reservation went by so fast. I didn't want it to end. Justin held my hand the entire way back causing me to keep this stupid grin on my face the whole time.

We pulled up to my house, and Justin walked me to my door. I fumble around for my keys.

"Leah, this has been great. It's the best night I've had in a long time," Justin said, moving a little closer to me.

"Yeah, it has for me, too," I said, moving closer to him.

"I can't wait to see you tomorrow," he said taking a step closer.

"Come early," I said, getting closer.

"Yeah." Justin leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to mine. God, I swore I died right then. Fireworks and bright lights flashed before my eyes.

The kiss was quick as he stepped back to look at me to make sure it was ok. Boy, was it ok.

I leaned in, place my arms around his neck, and kissed him again. His hands went around my waist as he brought me against him. This kiss was long and the most amazing thing I had ever witnessed in my entire life. God, he was awesome.

We finally pulled apart but kept our arms around each other.

"Well, good-night," Justin said smiling.

"Good-night," I said as he pulled me close and kissed me again.

Wow. My life was going to get better, and it was all because of Justin.

********************************

**So, there you go. I'm so glad they found each other. They need there happy ending. Too bad it's not going to be easy. More in chapter 6! R & R!**


End file.
